Sanctuaire
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Quand Rachel tue quelqu'un de ses propres mains, elle a besoin de se retrouver seule, mais Tom ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et heureusement...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour,**_

 _ **J'ai commencé à regarder la série il y environ 2 semaines, parce qu'il y a une actrice que j'adore dans la Saison 3.**_

 _ **J'ai eu du mal à aimer au départ, mais j'ai bien fait de m'accrocher, parce que maintenant j'adore, vraiment !**_

 _ **Après avoir vu l'épisode 8 de la saison 1, celui ou Rachel tue l'un des Russes, je me suis dit qu'il manquait une scène, quelque chose, c'est pour cela que j'ai écrit ceci.**_

 _ **Je fais partit des personnes qui ship un peu beaucoup Rachel et Tom, donc vous êtes prévenu.**_

 _ **Il ne se passe rien d'exceptionnel dans cet OS, mais je pourrais peut-être faire une deuxième partie plus tard, si ça en intéresse certains.**_

 _ **Je viens par exemple de voir le dernier épisode de la Saison 1 aujourd'hui et je pense qu'il y a moyen de faire une deuxième partie.**_

 _ **Mais je ne ferais rien ça ne vous intéresse pas, c'est à vous de voir.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Elle avait tué quelqu'un, quelqu'un était mort de sa main, elle était un médecin, elle était censé sauver des gens, pas leur ôter la vie consciemment…  
Elle c'était lavé un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur le Nathan James, il n'y avait bien entendu plus aucune trace de sang nulle part sur elle, mais psychologiquement, elle se sentait toujours sale.**_

 _L'homme qui s'approche d'elle…_

 _Le pistolet qu'elle tient dans sa direction…_

 _La première balle qui l'atteint dans l'épaule…_

 _La deuxième en plein dans la tête…_

 _ **Tous ses flash-backs l'empêchent de dormir, elle a l'impression de suffoquer, elle doit sortir de sa chambre avant de vraiment faire une crise de panique, elle a besoin d'air frais.**_

 _ **Tellement occupée par sa respiration erratique, elle ne remarque même pas qu'elle n'est plus seule dans la pièce.**_

 _ **C'est seulement quand une main se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter, qu'elle se rend compte de cela.**_

\- Docteur Scott ? Tout va bien ?

 _ **Elle entend les mots, mais elle n'arrive pas à les assimiler, à savoir qui peut bien les prononcer.**_

 _ **Elle est dans une sorte de brouillard dont elle n'est pas sûre de réussir à s'extraire toute seule, la crise de panique est là, elle ne peut plus l'éviter, elle n'arriverait jamais à atteindre l'extérieur à temps…**_

\- Rachel, revenez parmi nous… Hey…

 _ **Elle connaissait cette voix, même très bien, elle en était certaine, mais le manque d'oxygène arrivant à son cerveau en ce moment l'empêchait de la reconnaitre vraiment…**_

 _ **Essayant de parler, de sortir un son d'entre ses lèvres, elle ne réussit qu'à produire un bruit d'étouffement, tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de reprendre une respiration.**_

 _ **Elle était pathétique, Rachel Scott allait mourir maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de trouver le remède à la maladie la plus destructrice depuis des siècles, d'une simple crise de panique, c'était vraiment pathétique…**_

\- Et merde, Rachel, écoutez-moi ! Respirez ! Doucement, J'ai besoin que vous suiviez le rythme de ma respiration…

 _ **Tom… C'était Tom… Il tentait de l'aider… Elle devait l'écouter…**_

 _ **Il l'avait attiré contre lui, posant l'une de ses mains sur son torse musclé, juste au niveau de son cœur, afin qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur quelque chose.**_

 _Boum…_

 _Boum…_

\- On inspire… On expire… Allez Rachel, ne nous lâchez pas maintenant, nous avons tous besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de vous !

 _ **Fermant les yeux, posant sa tête à son tour contre le torse de l'homme, Rachel avala une première bouffée d'air dans un râle qui n'avait rien de mélodieux…**_

 _Boum…_

 _Boum…_

\- C'est bien, c'est parfait… Continuez comme ça… Inspirez… Expirez…

 _Boum…_

 _Boum…_

 _ **Les sensations commençaient à lui revenir, des fourmis courraient dans ses extrémités, mais elle ne fit rien pour bouger et tenter de les chasser.**_

 _ **Les yeux toujours fermés, elle comptait le nombre de battements de cœur du Capitaine Chandler dans sa tête, cela l'aidait à vraiment se concentrer sur sa respiration.**_

 _Boum…_

 _Boum…_

 _ **Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes ainsi, avant qu'elle ne se décolle de sa bouée de sauvetage humaine, se sentant soudaine gênée d'avoir agis ainsi devant lui.**_

 _ **Il l'avait toujours vu forte, sans aucune faille, n'hésitant pas à lui faire savoir quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, à grand renfort de cri et d'arguments, mais aujourd'hui elle avait craquée, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.**_

\- Je suis désolée, _**laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix bien plus rauque qu'en temps normal, sa gorge sèche, elle avait besoin de boire quelque chose, maintenant.**_

\- Pourquoi être désolée ? Vous avez le droit d'avoir un moment de faiblesse, cela s'appelle être humain.

\- Je ne craque pas, jamais.

\- Et bien, il ne faut jamais dire jamais, _**lui répondit-il avec un certain amusement, elle était têtue, c'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle, mais il était soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas juste ça, il avait commencé à en douter.**_

 _ **Soupirant, Rachel se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, fermant les yeux quelques minutes, revivant la dernière fois ou elle avait craquée.**_

 _ **Elle avait dix ans, on venait de lui annoncer qu'une maladie tropicale avait tué la seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement aimée, sa Maman.**_

\- Elle s'appelait Joan…, _**murmura-t-elle, presque plus pour elle-même que pour Tom, qui pourtant était prêt à l'écouter religieusement, toujours partant pour en apprendre plus sur ce mystère qu'était Rachel Scott,**_ elle était médecin elle aussi, elle voyageait partout dans le monde et je la suivais avec plaisir, j'étais une petite fille qui adorait tout ses voyages dans des pays magnifiques et elle… Elle voulait sauver le plus de personnes possibles, mettant sa propre vie en danger à de nombreuses reprises…

\- C'est bizarre, cela me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un, _**ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper Tom, faisant ouvrir les yeux à sa coéquipière de galère.**_

\- Hey ! Je ne vous raconte pas tout ça pour que vous vous moquiez de moi !

\- Je sais, pardon, continuez, je vais me taire !

 _ **Joignant le geste à la parole, le Capitaine mima le geste d'une fermeture éclair, avant de mimer celui d'une clé que l'on tournait dans sa serrure, puis celui d'un objet que l'on jette au loin.**_

 _ **Il avait souvent fait cela quand il était petit et il avait toujours été amusé de voir son fils et sa fille en faire de même quand il leur demandait d'être sage et de ne pas faire de bruit.**_

 _ **A la pensé de ses enfants, il ne put s'empêcher de perdre son sourire, ses petits monstres lui manquaient énormément et il espérait que ce n'était pas trop tard pour les sauver, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre s'il apprenait leur mort.**_

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? _**S'enquit Rachel, ayant bien vu qu'il avait totalement changé d'expression en quelques secondes.**_

\- Oui, ça va, je pensais… Peu importe, continuez, je me tais, c'est juré.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup à dire ensuite… Je l'attendais dans un village ou nous avions élus domicile en Afrique, mais elle n'est jamais venue me chercher… L'une de ses amies médecins est venu sa place, me demandant de la suivre… Elle avait le visage grave, je savais que quelque chose était arrivé… Visiblement elle avait attrapé quelque chose, je ne sais toujours pas comment, mais le matin elle allait bien, elle riait avec moi… Le soir elle était morte, sans avoir eu le temps de me dire au revoir… C'est la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, après ça je me suis promis d'être forte… De ne plus laisser mes émotions me dicter ma conduite…

 _ **Attrapant la main de Rachel Scott, après s'être assit sur le lit à ses côtés, le Capitaine tenta de la réconforter, tandis qu'elle essayait de garder un visage impassible, elle avait déjà bien assez craqué aujourd'hui.**_

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire comme si vous ne ressentiez rien avec moi, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas insensible, je sais que vous êtes capable de sentiments…

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Attendez, laissez-moi terminer, _**lui souffla-t-il, posant l'index de sa main libre sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence,**_ faisons de cette chambre notre sanctuaire, si l'un de nous deux à besoin de simplement parler ou même de craquer un bon coup, il n'aura cas venir ici et avertir l'autre… Rien de ce qui sera dit ici ne sortira d'ici, rien du tout, qu'en dites-vous ?

 _ **Plongeant son regard marron dans celui azure de Tom Chandler, Rachel fini par doucement acquiescer.**_

\- Ok faisons ça, faisons de cette pièce notre Sanctuaire…

 _ **Souriant doucement, Tom laissa Rachel s'approcher un peu plus de lui, la laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule, ses yeux se fermant d'eux même, la crise de panique l'ayant épuisée.**_

 _ **En temps normal elle aurait mis du temps à se détendre ainsi, mais il l'avait dit, ils étaient dans leur sanctuaire, rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver ici, elle était en sécurité.**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai essayé de respecter au mieux le caractère des personnages, mais comme ça ne fait pas super longtemps que je regarde, j'espère ne pas m'en être trop éloigné.**_

 _ **Pour moi Rachel est super douée pour cacher ses émotions, mais parfois elles ressortent sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'en empêcher, comme un verre trop plein, au bout d'un moment le liquide fini par tomber à côté si on continue à le remplir.**_

 _ **Et Tom pour moi est super protecteur avec ceux à qui il tient et je tenais vraiment à faire ressortir ce trait de caractère.**_

 _ **En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires, pour savoir si je ne me suis pas trompée dans mon analyse.**_

 _ **A bientôt, peut-être !**_

 _ **MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Après le super accueil que j'ai reçu sur mon premier OS, j'ai décidé d'en écrire un deuxième, qui sera toujours placé dans la ligné de la série et qui sera aussi une suite du premier.**_

 _ **Je viens de voir à l'instant le dernier épisode de la Saison 2, donc je comprends mieux pourquoi on me parlait en mal de cette fin de Saison 2 et je dois dire que je suis SUPER MEGA triste que le Tom/Rachel ne soit jamais été ensemble, surtout quand on voit leur dernière scène ensemble.**_

 _ **En tout cas j'espère que ce deuxième petit OS vous plaira, j'en ai encore un ou deux de prévu par la suite si tout va bien et ensuite, si je trouve le temps, j'essayerai d'écrire une fiction complète sur ce ship, mais je cherche encore une idée intéressante.**_

 _ **Anyway, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Tom venait de quitter ses enfants et son père dans sa cabine, parcourant les couloirs du Nathan James avec une idée bien précise en tête, espérant ne croiser personne qui aurait besoin de lui d'ici qu'il atteigne sa destination.**_

 _ **Il avait besoin de calmer, il devait remettre ses idées en place et faire son deuil aussi, ce qu'il n'avait pas réellement pu faire depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.**_

 _ **Entrant dans la chambre de Rachel, sans même prendre la peine de toquer, Tom referma la porte derrière lui, soupirant en voyant qu'elle n'était pas là.**_

 _ **Il avait certe besoin de calme pour réfléchir, mais il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de compagnie.**_

 _ **Surtout celle de celle qu'il considérait comme son amie la plus proche sur ce bateau, comme la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.**_

 _ **Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour le remettre dans le droit chemin quand il faisait n'importe quoi, elle était toujours honnête avec lui, quitte à appuyer là où cela faisait mal.**_

\- Vous ici, comme c'est étonnant, _**retentit une voix au léger accent anglais, le faisant sourire malgré lui, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à sourire à cet instant.**_

\- J'avais besoin d'un endroit calme… D'un Sanctuaire…

 _ **Comprenant sans qu'il n'est besoin d'en dire plus, Rachel s'avança dans la cabine, venant prendre place auprès de son ami, attendant qu'il se sente près à parler, se contentant pour le moment d'être une présence rassurante.**_

\- Darien était exceptionnelle… Aussi têtue que vous, je suis sûr que vous auriez adoré discuter avec elle et vous liguer contre moi, j'en suis persuadé. Vous avoir toutes les deux sur le bateau aurait fait de ma vie un petit enfer, mais j'aurais secrètement aimé ça… J'aurais aimé arriver à temps, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour arriver à elle, pour arriver à votre famille à temps, je le sais et au fond de vous, vous le savez aussi.

\- J'aurais pu… J'aurais pu…

\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire du tout, _**le coupa Rachel, prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, la serrant avec douceur, tandis que son regard se braquait sur les mains liées.**_

\- Elle ne méritait pas de mourir… Comment je vais faire sans elle ? _**Demanda-t-il, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues, essayant d'être fort devant sa famille, devant ses enfants.**_

\- Vous allez faire votre possible et vous allez très bien vous en sortir, vous êtes fort.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez fort pour m'occuper de mes enfants sans elle…

 _ **Voyant ses épaules trembler, le sentant à deux doigts de tomber en morceau, Rachel, lâcha ses mains, avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, le laissant craquer sur son épaule, le laissant s'accrocher à elle avec toute sa force.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour réconforter les gens, elle n'avait jamais été douée avec les gens en général, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tom seul à cet instant, il avait besoin de la présence de quelqu'un et elle était le fameux quelqu'un dont il avait besoin.**_

\- Vous allez être assez fort, vous arrivez à diriger un bateau au complet, à diriger plus de 200 hommes, alors je pense que vous allez arriver à vous en sortir avec 2 enfants, je suis persuadée que vous allez vous en sortir… Et vous ne serez pas seul, votre père sera là pour vous aider.

 _ **Après cela, la pièce fut plongée dans le silence plus complet, seulement brisé par le bruit des sanglots que Rachel ne savait absolument pas faire cesser.**_

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être aussi douée que vous pour trouver les mots… Vous auriez une blessure j'aurais pu vous aider, j'aurais même été très douée… Mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que vous quand il s'agit de parler à quelqu'un… Je suis désolée d'être une si piètre confidente…, _**lui souffla-t-elle avec embarra, tandis qu'ils se séparaient doucement, une fois que les sanglots se furent stoppé.**_

\- Vous êtes là, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

 _ **Et la réponse sembla leur convenir à tous les deux, puisque le silence prit à nouveau place dans la pièce, Rachel se plaçant un peu plus confortablement sur le lit, Tom se plaçant à ses côtés, attrapant sa main dans la sienne.**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que tout cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le troisième OS.**_

 _ **Et si vous voulez savoir à où j'en suis dans l'avancement de l'écriture, n'hésitez pas à venir mettre un j'aime à ma page Facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, j'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce troisième OS, il est tout aussi court que le deuxième, mais honnêtement, je ne voyais pas quoi écrire d'autre.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Il se déroule juste après que Rachel est vu son ancien Professeur mourir à sa caméra, mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Il était mort, elle allait arriver trop tard pour le sauver maintenant, elle qui avait été tellement heureuse quand elle l'avait su en vie…**_

 _ **Enfin quelqu'un de son passé qui avait survécu, enfin quelqu'un qui connaissait tout d'elle à qui elle pourrait se confier…**_

 _ **Mais elle n'avait jamais eu cette chance, elle n'avait jamais pu le revoir en face à face, le serrer dans ses bras, elle avait cette fois-ci tout perdu…**_

 _ **Enfouit sous une montagne de couverture, Rachel voulait juste que cette journée se termine, elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir, plus rien du tout, elle en avait juste assez, elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête.**_

\- Rachel ? Tu es là ?

 _ **Tom était là, bien sûr, il savait toujours quand il devait venir ici, dans leur sanctuaire pour lui remonter le moral, ce qui était devenu bien trop fréquent ses derniers temps selon elle.**_

 _ **Sans bouger d'un pouce, la jeune laissa échapper un sanglot, ce qui renseigna le Capitaine sur l'endroit où se trouvait son amie.**_

 _ **S'approchant en douceur, Tom se laissa tomber sur le lit, juste à côté de la boule de couverture qui renfermait Rachel.**_

\- Je suis désolé pour le Dr. Hunter, je sais à quel point vous et lui étiez proche, j'aurai dû vous écouter, ne pas vouloir absolument vouloir chasser ce sous-marin… J'aurai pu empêcher que tout cela n'arrive, tout est de ma faute… Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles, je comprendrais que tu veuilles me crier dessus, même si tu voulais me jeter par-dessus b…

\- Je… Je veux juste un câlin ? _**Réussit-elle à bredouiller, d'une toute petite voix que Tom ne lui reconnut pas.**_

\- Ok, je peux faire ça, _**acquiesça-t-il, enlevant ses bottes avec rapidité, avant de se coucher auprès d'elle, ouvrant ses bras, afin qu'elle vienne se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.**_

\- Il était quelqu'un de bien tu sais… Il savait toujours quoi dire pour me redonner confiance quand je doutais de moi, il faisait toujours ce qu'il pensait être juste, en certains points, tu me fais penser à lui…

\- J'aurais aimé le rencontrer, je pense que nous nous serions bien entendu.

\- Ca c'est certain, _**ne put s'empêcher de sourire Rachel, resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Tom, enfouissant sa tête un peu plus profondément dans le creux de son cou.**_

 _ **Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras ainsi, comme si cela allait la protéger du monde extérieur.**_

 _ **En faites, la dernière fois qu'elle se souvenait d'une telle étreinte, elle était une petite fille, une petite fille qui venait de faire un cauchemar et qui avait été heureuse de voir son père arriver pour lui faire un câlin, afin de la réconforter.**_

\- Je pense que ça aurait été bien moins drôle pour moi… Mais j'aurai aimé que vous vous rencontriez… Que vous jouiez tous les deux à celui qui me surprotégerait le plus… J'aurais très certainement râlé… Pour la forme… Mais au fond de moi j'aurai aimé ça... Je suppose…

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Tom, qui ne pouvait qu'imaginer parfaitement la scène, Rachel était quelqu'un d'indépendant, qui ne demandait jamais d'aide, sauf si elle y était forcée.**_

 _ **Mais depuis quelques temps, elle laissait de plus en plus le Capitaine du Nathan James approcher, elle le laissait entrer dans sa bulle et il en était très heureux.**_

\- Tu aurais été infernale.

\- Certainement, mais tu commences à avoir l'habitude avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui !

 _ **Retenant un bâillement, signe de la crise était passée et qu'il ne restait plus que la fatigue émotionnelle à cet instant, Rachel se laissa aller à fermer les yeux.**_

\- Je crois que je vais dormir un peu…

\- Tu peux, je ne pars pas, je reste là, avec toi…

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même vraiment toute petite, parce qu'autant j'ai eu plusieurs review sur le 1**_ _ **er**_ _ **OS, autant c'était le néant sur le 2**_ _ **ème**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Donc soit vous avez moins kiffé le deuxième, soit quand il n'y a pas de carotte au bout, ça ne donne pas envie de mettre une review, à vous de me dire.**_

 _ **Enfin bref, à bientôt pour le suivant !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Me voici, me voilà, avec le nouvel OS Rachel/Tom de cette série, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **J'ai dû le réécrire deux fois, parce que j'ai eu un bug alors que je l'avais presque fini, je ne vous explique pas à quel point ça ma soûlé, alors j'espère sincèrement que cette deuxième version vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Rachel était en train de travailler sur le virus, elle espérait trouver un moyen de le faire se disperser dans l'air, afin qu'il permette à un maximum de personne d'être immunisée, quand la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune douceur sur Tom, qui semblait être plus que préoccupé.**_

 _ **Quittant son ordinateur des yeux afin de se renseigner sur la source du bruit, Rachel fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi, si… Préoccupé.**_

 _ **Comprenant que quelque chose était arrivé, la jeune femme ferma son ordinateur, afin de se concentrer pleinement sur son ami.**_

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Michener, il a… Tenté de se suicider, il s'est ouvert les veines et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour changer son état… Je suis obligé de cacher cela à tout le monde, parce que je ne peux pas dire à mes hommes que notre Président veut en finir avec sa vie !

 _ **Soupirant, Tom se laissa tomber sur le lit du médecin, se frottant la nuque avec l'une de ses mains, semblant visiblement être à bout.**_

\- Laisse lui un peu d'espace, tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il avait perdu sa femme, ses enfants du Virus, après ça, il a tout de suite été nommé Président par les Immunisés et maintenant il est ici, avec nous. Je ne pense pas qu'il est vraiment eu le temps de les pleurer, de faire son deuil, alors laisse lui un peu de temps et d'espace.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre ! Là est tout le problème !

\- C'est vrai que tout cela sera drôlement mieux s'il réussit à se tuer…, _**rétorqua Rachel, faisant soupirer Tom, qui savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort,**_ une journée, laisse lui une petite journée pour se remettre, pour se remettre les idées en place, ensuite tu pourras aller lui parler, crois-moi, c'est le mieux à faire et je sais que tu le sais toi aussi.

\- Et comment je suis censé faire avec tous mes hommes, ils s'interrogent de ne pas le voir sortir, ils commencent tous à penser que je leur cache quelque chose… Ce qui est vrai, mais je ne peux pas leur dire que leur Président, celui qui est censé reconstruire notre pays comme nous l'avons toujours connu a un problème et a tenté de se suicider.

\- Nous, tu ne peux pas leur dire ça, mais tu peux leur dire qu'il a besoin d'une journée pour lui, pour faire son deuil… Ils ont tous connu ça, ils comprendront ! Tu sais que j'ai raison !

 _ **Soupirant à nouveau, pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois depuis qu'il était entré, Tom se releva, se mettant à faire les cent pas.**_

\- Je te déteste là maintenant !

\- Non, tu ne me détestes pas, tu détestes juste le faites que j'ai raison ! Avoue-le ! _**Répondit-elle, un sourire satisfait prenant place sur ses lèvres, ne faisant qu'accentuer l'énervement de Tom, il adorait Rachel, mais il détestait vraiment quand elle lui tenait tête, cela le rendait dingue.**_

\- Je ne vais rien avouer du tout !

\- Oh si ! Tu vas avouer ! _**Chantonna-t-elle, se levant à son tour, son sourire ne faisant que s'agrandir au fil des secondes.**_

\- Je ne vais rien avouer, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire du tout !

\- Ah oui ? Tu es…

 _ **Mais Rachel n'eut aucune chance de terminer sa phrase, puisque ses lèvres furent prisent d'assaut par celles de Tom, qui n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour la faire taire.**_

 _ **Le cerveau totalement court-circuité, la jeune femme mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait.**_

 _ **Le sentant se détacher d'elle, la brune eu le réflexe de passer ses deux bras autour du cou de son ami, le recollant à elle, dans un soupir de contentement.**_

 _ **Et puis finalement, à bout de souffle, Tom se sépara d'elle, seulement pour poser son front contre le sien.**_

\- Je pense que je vais m'amuser à beaucoup te contredire si tu me fais taire comme ça à chaque fois, _**fini par dire Rachel, après quelques secondes de silence.**_

 _ **Cette simple phrase suffit à provoquer un éclat de rire de la part du capitaine du Nathan James, mettant ainsi fin à une tension qui c'était installée sans qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque.**_

\- Et moi je pense que je vais venir avec beaucoup de nouveaux sujets de dispute…

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Et voilà j'espère que cet OS vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, parce que là j'ai vraiment l'impression d'écrire dans le vent et ce n'est pas cool !**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous demander un peu d'aide pour la suite.**_

 _ **Est-ce que je suis la série encore, ou est-ce que je fais à ma sauce en gardant Rachel en vie ? C'est vous qui décidez !**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouvel OS !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Comme promis sur ma page (avec une semaine de retard, pardon), voici l'OS N°5 de cette série, je préfère vous prévenir, il n'est pas vraiment très joyeux, mais il avait besoin d'être écrit. Vous comprendrez en le lisant.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Rachel était énervée, elle n'avait jamais pensé à mal, à aucun moment, au contraire même, elle pensait rendre service à l'humanité tout entière en aider à tuer cet homme, mais cela n'avait pas plu à Tom quand il l'avait appris.**_

 _ **Il lui avait crié dessus, beaucoup, avant de l'enfermer dans sa cabine, elle n'avait plus le droit d'en sortir, sauf pour bosser sur le virus.**_

 _ **Faisant les cents pas dans sa cabine, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser.**_

 _ **Comment tuer l'homme qui avait commencé cette épidémie pouvait être une mauvaise chose ?**_

 _ **Envoyant rageusement au sol les affaires qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, Rachel laissa un cri de colère sortir d'entre ses lèvres.**_

 _ **Tout cela était tellement injuste ! Toute sa vie était une injustice pure et simple !**_

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? _**S'exclama une voix qu'elle ne pensait pas réentendre tout de suite, ou en tout cas pas avant de s'être calmé, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler maintenant, ou alors ses mots risquaient de dépasser sa pensée.**_

\- Fiche le camp Tom, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

\- Au contraire, je pense que c'est le moment parfait, sinon tu vas détruire cette cabine et…

\- Et alors ? C'est la mienne, si j'ai envie qu'elle ressemble au pire foutoir qui existe sur cette planète, c'est mon choix ! A moins bien sûr que tu veuilles là aussi mettre ton grain de sel ?! Peut-être vas-tu m'arrêter pour ça aussi ? Vas-y ! Je t'en prie ! Passe-moi les menottes ! La dangereuse Rachel Scott risque encore de provoquer des dommages !

\- Rachel arrête…

\- Non ! Je n'arrêterai pas Tom ! Tu savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver en m'obligeant à bosser avec le type qui a tué toutes les personnes que je connais ! Tu savais parfaitement que je ne pouvais pas mettre mon ressentiment de côté ! Qui le pourrait ?! Il est responsable de la mort de ta femme, tu devrais être heureux qu'il ait enfin payé pour les millions de mort qu'il a fait, pour la mort de ta femme !

 _ **Rachel avait bien conscience de passer pour une folle à ce moment précis, avec ses hurlements, mais elle avait besoin de faire sortir tout ça, ou elle allait réellement devenir folle.**_

\- Rachel…, fini par tenter de parler à nouveau Tom, après plusieurs minutes de silence à la regarder tourner dans le bazar qu'elle avait créée.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Tom, vraiment, _**souffla finalement la jeune femme, se laissant tomber sur son lit, se sentant complètement vidée.**_

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille, je ne vais pas non plus partir, je vais rester ici et nous allons parler. Parce que c'est ce que font les personnes normales, c'est ce que font les personnes qui sont plus ou moins ensembles, elles discutent, elles s'expliquent et surtout, elles ne cachent pas des choses pareilles aux autres.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire Tom et tu le sais, parce que si je te l'avais dit tu m'en aurais empêché, tu aurais voulu que je continue à travailler avec lui et je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Tu sais très bien comment je suis, tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas faire ça… Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille un moment, j'ai besoin d'être seule…

 _ **Soupirant en comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec Rachel ce soir, Tom quitta la pièce, la mort dans l'âme…**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous a quand même plu, malgré qu'il ne se soit pas très joyeux.**_

 _ **Le prochain sera moins triste, je vous le promets !**_

 _ **MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour ! Me voici de retour pour un nouvel OS, je pense qu'il m'en restera deux à écrire après celui-ci et ce sera la fin de cette série.**_

 _ **Je ne vais pas épiloguer plus, je vais simplement vous laisser lire la suite, bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Tom regardait Rachel dormir depuis… Il ne savait pas vraiment, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs…**_

 _ **Ils ne c'étaient pas vraiment parlé depuis leur dispute l'autre jour et il n'avait pas vraiment dormit non plus beaucoup depuis ce moment-là.**_

 _ **Rachel lui manquait, leurs discussions sur n'importe quel sujet lui manquait, tout lui manquait chez elle, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire, après tout, dès qu'ils s'adressaient la parole ça finissait toujours en dispute…**_

\- Tu sais que regarder les autres dormir fait vraiment très psychopathe…, _**marmonna Rachel d'une voix endormie, sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle savait très bien qui se trouvait côté d'elle, elle avait reconnu son parfum.**_

\- Je ne regarde pas les autres, je te regarde juste toi.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit mieux, _**rétorqua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux, essayant de les ouvrir sans succès, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça, ses recherches sur le vaccin du virus lui prenaient toutes ses forces en ce moment, quand ce n'était pas ses batailles verbales avec l'homme assit sur le bord de son lit**_ , que fais-tu là ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis dit que venir ici, dans notre Sanctuaire m'aiderait peut-être… Que de venir te voir avait peut-être une chance de m'aider ensuite à dormir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas eu ton quota d'engueulade avec moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pense que j'ai eu assez de dispute avec toi pour que mon quota soit atteint pour les dix prochaines années.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu me manques, parce que je m'ennuie de toi, de ton rire, de ta moue boudeuse quand tu es sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de super important mais que tu ne sais pas quoi, de ton sourire quand tu trouves finalement ce qui ne va pas, du ton doux que tu peux prendre quand tu soignes quelqu'un ou quand tu me parles de toi. Tu me manques Rachel Scott.

\- Tom…

\- Non, ne me dit rien, j'avais juste besoin de te le dire, que tu le saches...

\- Tom…

\- Et je sais que c'est stupide parce que l'on n'arrive pas à être dans la même pièce sans se chercher des problèmes mais…

\- Tom ! _**Fini par s'exclamer avec plus de force Rachel, le faisant finalement se taire**_ , ah ben tout de même…

\- Pardon…

\- Tu me manques aussi, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça aille mieux, on ne voit pas les choses de la même façon, tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de le tuer, tu n'arrives pas à voir que toutes les choses ne sont pas forcément noir ou blanche, qu'elles peuvent être aussi grise… Je voulais juste lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine, lui faire comprendre le mal qu'il avait fait à tout le monde en le tuant de cette maladie qui a ravagé notre planète…

\- Je sais très bien que tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai dû faire moi aussi des choix moralement discutable ses derniers temps, mais tu as tué un homme…

\- Et alors ? Tu en as tué aussi, j'en avais tué un avant, en quoi celui-ci change-t-il quelque chose ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas de remords… La première fois que tu as tué quelqu'un, tu as été malade, tu as presque fait une crise de… Que dis-je tu as fait une crise de panique, mais cette fois-ci tu es insensible… Tu…

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander d'éprouver du remord cette fois-ci Tom, tu peux me demander d'éprouver du remords quand je tue une petite bête sans faire exprès, même quand j'ai tué cet homme sur ce paquebot Russe, alors qu'il voulait me tuer, mais pas quand j'ai tué l'homme responsable de tous ses morts, pas là.

\- Très bien ! Je ne te demanderai plus d'éprouver de remords pour avoir tué cet homme, je n'en parlerai même plus avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Non… Tu ne comprends pas, c'est justement là tout le problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? _**Demanda-t-il de la même manière que Rachel quelques minutes plus tôt.**_

\- On ne peut pas laisser une telle chose dans un placard entre nous, sinon… Sinon ça finira forcément par ressortir à un moment où à un autre, on a besoin d'une pause, du moins tant que tu me jugeras pour ce que j'ai fait, je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne me comprend pas.

\- Rachel…

\- Tom, s'il te plait, retourne te coucher, ça vaut mieux pour nous tous, demain est un autre jour et je pense que l'on a tous besoin d'être en forme.

 _ **Soupirant, Tom se releva doucement, non sans avoir posé un baiser au coin des lèvres de la scientifique, quittant la pièce, les épaules baissée, sans voir que derrière lui, Rachel laissait une seule larme couler sur sa joue…**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Et voilà ! Je sais que j'avais dit que ça allait s'arranger par la suite, mais je voulais suivre la trame de la série et honnêtement, je ne me voyais pas les faire se réconcilier comme si rien ne c'était passé entre eux.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu !**_

 _ **Comme je ne vais surement pas republié d'ici demain, je profite de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici l'avant dernier OS de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peu plus joyeux que les précédents, comme vous pourrez vous en rendre compte.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 _ **TC/RS**_

 _ **Elle venait de réussir, le vaccin qui se propageait par un simple contact était enfin prêt, il allait être dispersé dans les prochaines heures quand ils allaient faire escales et elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière qu'elle ne l'était à cet instant et pourtant…**_

 _ **Rejoignant sa cabine où elle était toujours confinée, Rachel laissa des larmes de joies et de tristesses se mêler entre elles sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.**_

 _ **Elle aurait aimé fêter ça avec Tom à ses côtés comme lors de sa première découverte, mais cela n'allait toujours pas mieux et elle n'était pas sûre que cela puisse aller mieux un jour.**_

 _ **D'ici une semaine elle serait peut-être en prison, à moins qu'elle n'arrive à s'échapper quand ils descendront sur le quai, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver.**_

 _ **Se laissant tomber sur son lit, la brunette se coucha doucement dessus, laissant les bruits habituels du bateau la bercer, tandis qu'elle se sentait tout doucement sombrer dans l'inconscience.**_

 _ **Elle n'était pas une grande fan de dormir tout le temps, mais elle avait découvert qu'ainsi elle n'avait pas à beaucoup réfléchir à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et c'était réellement appréciable.**_

 _ **Entendant la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrir, Rachel ouvrit les yeux, afin de voir qui venait la déranger maintenant, retenant un soupir en constatant que c'était Tom.**_

 _ **Tenant entre ses mains une bouteille et deux verres à champagne, qu'elle n'était même pas sûr d'où il avait pu les trouver.**_

\- Je me suis dit qu'après ce que tu avais fait, tu avais le droit de fêter cette réussite, comme tout le monde, je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Tom, je m'en sors très bien toute seule, comme tu peux le voir…

\- Menteuse, _**souffla-t-il, posant la bouteille sur sa petite table de nuit, avant de décaler les jambes de l'anglaise pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.**_

\- Je veux juste être seule, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête maintenant, tu peux le comprendre non ?

\- Tu as trouvé un moyen de sauver la planète entière, pourquoi ne serais-tu pas d'humeur à faire la fête ?

\- Parce que je suis une meurtrière Tom, tu te souviens, c'est toi-même qui me la dit, quand nous serons sur la terre ferme je serais enfermée dans une prison militaire, alors non, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête… Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

\- Rachel…

\- Tom…

\- Tu sais très bien que je ferais tout ce qu'il m'est possible de faire pour que tu n'ailles pas en prison, je te trouverai un bon avocat, le meilleur que je pourrais trouver après cette épidémie, parce que même si je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec le faites que tu es tuée cette homme, tu nous as tous sauvé, c'est grâce à toi que ce qui reste de la population mondiale va à nouveau pouvoir vivre normalement sans avoir la menace de cette maladie au-dessus de leur tête… Tu es quelqu'un de bien malgré ce que tu as fait… Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le réaliser.

\- Tom, tu n'es pas obligé de dire tout ça, vraiment…

\- Si je le dis, c'est parce que je le pense, tu sais très bien que je ne dis jamais rien contre ma volonté.

\- Ca je le sais…

\- Bien, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre un verre et de trinquer avec moi, parce que tu as encore une fois sauvé le monde grâce à tes connaissances et se merveilleux cerveau qui se trouve sous ce très beau crâne.

\- Tom…

\- Non, non, ne commence pas à essayer de protester encore, prend juste un verre…

 _ **Soupirant, Rachel fini par abdiquer, attrapant l'un des verres que lui tendait Tom, le laissant le remplir de champagne, il était de toute façon aussi têtu qu'elle et elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire changer d'avis.**_

 _ **Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux servis, le Capitaine du Nathan James se leva, se mettant bien droit avant de lever son verre.**_

\- A Rachel Scott, la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, celle grâce à qui je suis maintenant assuré que mes enfants sont en sécurité, celle grâce à qui toute cette planète va bientôt pouvoir recommencer à vivre plus ou moins normalement, sans cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête… Rachel Scott tu es vraiment la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse et c'est surement l'une des raisons pour laquelle je t'aime autant, alors je t'en supplie, continue à ne pas être d'accord avec moi, continue à me donner ton opinion, même si elle diverge du miens… Mais la prochaine fois prévient moi quand tu voudras tuer quelqu'un, pour que je puisse t'éviter d'autres ennuis du genre…

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que d'autres personnes ne me donneront pas envie de les tuer, mais je peux te promettre que je ne les tuerais pas… J'ai fini par comprendre que je n'aurais pas dû me faire justice moi-même, mais je ne regrette toujours pas ce que j'ai fait, quelqu'un avait vraiment besoin de le faire goûter à sa propre médecine.

 _ **Laissant son verre toucher doucement celui de son ami, Rachel laissa un timide sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres.**_

 _ **Le premier depuis longtemps, Tom et elle allaient être bien et elle espérait que ça dure longtemps, parce qu'elle n'avait plus envie de revivre une situation pareille…**_

 _ **TC/RS**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain et dernier OS de cette série.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Le voici le voilà, le dernier OS de cette série, je vous préviens tout de suite, il ne va pas être joyeux du tout, puisque j'ai décidé de suivre la trame de la série.**_

 _ **J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _"Je te verrais quand je te verrais…"_

 _ **La dernière phrase que lui avait dit Rachel avant de partir et maintenant elle n'était plus là, il ne pourrait jamais plus se disputer avec elle, il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir dans ses bras ou l'embrasser tout simplement.**_

 _ **S'il avait su ce qui allait arriver en lui lâchant la main ce soir-là, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir, il l'aurait conduit dans sa chambre et l'aurait gardé dans ses bras pour la nuit, pour profiter une dernière fois d'elle avant son départ…**_

 _ **Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant elle était morte…**_

 _ **Entrant dans la cabine qui leur avait servi de lieu de rendez-vous, de Sanctuaire pendant qu'ils étaient à bord, Tom se laisse tomber sur le lit, respirant l'odeur encore bien présente de la Britannique, essayant de retenir une nouvelle vague de larme.**_

 _ **Il avait déjà bien assez pleuré ses deux derniers jours, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer encore et encore, il devait se remettre au travail, pour elle, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se laisse dépérir…**_

 _ **Rachel était comme ça, elle était forte, cachant ses faiblesses derrière un masque de glace que peu de personnes avaient été capable de briser.**_

\- Papa ?

 _ **C'était sa fille Ashley qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, hésitante, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit d'être ici.**_

\- J'arrive ma Puce.

\- Non, prend ton temps, je venais juste savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je pourrais peut-être avoir besoin d'un câlin, _**lui avoua-t-il tout en se relevant, tandis que la jeune fille s'avançait pour s'assoir sur le lit afin de le prendre dans ses bras.**_

\- Tu l'aimais beaucoup Rachel hein ?

\- Elle était spéciale pour moi oui…, _**lui répondit-il, tout en lui caressant ses cheveux avec douceur.**_

\- Un peu comme Maman ?

\- Un peu… Mais Maman aura toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur… Parce qu'elle est la première personne que j'ai aimé véritablement… Mais Rachel me rappelait beaucoup d'elle, elle était tout aussi têtue et très intelligente également…

\- Et elle était très belle aussi, _**se souvint Ashley**_ , pas comme Maman, mais elle était très belle, j'aurai aimé apprendre à la connaitre, pour que tu ne sois pas le seul à être triste aujourd'hui Papa…

 _ **A l'entente de ses mots, Tom ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas se remettre à pleurer, il c'était promis d'être fort pour elle, mais il en était visiblement incapable.**_

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer Papa, c'est normal d'être triste…

 _ **Et comme si c'était le signal, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, sans qu'il ne cherche à les arrêter, il serait fort demain, ce soir il avait encore besoin de pleurer la mort de la femme qu'il avait appris à aimer…**_

 _ **RS/TC**_

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Comme je vous avais prévenu dans le petit texte d'intro, il n'est pas du tout joyeux.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais faire un tour dans The Last Ship, mais si un jour l'envie me prend de réécrire quelque chose, je vous préviendrais sur ma page Facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction".**_

 _ **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier OS.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
